


Collision Course

by vendettadays



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Olette, it takes colliding into someone for her to realise that they exist. Slight Fuu/Olette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Course

Fuu and Olette didn't really know each other. They knew that they were the only girls in their respective groups, but that was it. Anything beyond that was normally just a cursory glance as they passed each other on the street. Even when that happened, it was because Olette was meeting with Hayner and Pence, and Fuu was meeting Seifer and Rai.

They never had cause to speak to each other. The contact they had was when Hayner and Seifer were squaring it up down by the Sandlot.

But things change.

It happened with a fall just after school. Well, a collision was what it really was.

'Oh no, I'm so sorry,' cried Olette, as she quickly lifted herself from the body she was lying on top of. She was out of breath and shell-shocked that she had literally ran someone to the ground. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad that that someone was Fuu. 'Are you okay?'

Fuu nodded and without speaking she began to gather her fallen items together, seemingly uncaring that she had just been sandwiched between the ground and another person.

Olette wasn't quite so unfazed as Fuu, when it came to finding herself so physically close to someone that she could feel their breath against her skin. It certainly didn't help that it had happened in the afternoon in the busy Station Heights in Twilight Town. But she snapped out of her embarrassment and started to do the same. The leather satchel she had been carrying had split at the seam, spilling her school textbooks onto the cobbled street. Her mum was right: that bag really was a waste of munny and that vintage just meant old and ready to break. She was still putting her stuff back into her broken bag when Fuu stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt.

It looked liked Fuu was hesitating over something, but as quickly as the expression came, it disappeared and she silently left. Olette watched Fuu as she walked down the street. She quickly got to her feet and smoothed down her ruffled skirt. She wanted to call out to Fuu, but she wasn't sure why.

Olette clutched her broken bag of books in her arms and to her chest. She didn't have to look at her watch to see that she had missed the five-thirty tram home, but getting home in time for dinner didn't seem as important as the one-sided exchanged she had just had with Fuu. It probably meant nothing to Fuu, so she did not know why it suddenly seemed so much more than nothing to her. Olette realised that this was the first time she had really _seen_ Fuu, because she had not realised that Fuu had such a lovely shade to her eyes.

She never had cause to speak to Fuu before, but now she wondered why that was?

She thought about it as she slowly walked up the cobbled hill to the station, suddenly feeling quite enamoured by the colour of Fuu's eyes.


End file.
